I want you
by namikaze ryu-sa is a fujoshi
Summary: last chapter... setelah hiatus,,,,, semoga minna menyukainya...
1. Chapter 1

Minna, Ryu hadir lagi buat kalian semua... siapa yang kangen Ryu, angkat kaki dari rumahnya... *di gebug massa*, hmm, seperi biasa Ryu selalu updet dengan cerita buat fans SasuNaru,,, buat fans pair lain besok aja ya..

I want you

Disclaimed: Masashi Kishimoto

Author : namikaze ryu-sa is a fujoshi

Pair: sasunaru

Genre : Romance

Rated: M

Normal P.O.V

Seusai perang ninja melawan Uchiha Madara bersama sisa anggota Akatsuki berakhir, keadaan desa Konoha kembali aman. Seiring dengan diangkatnya seorang Hokage baru Konoha menggantikan Tsunade yang sudah meninggal, seorang pemuda yang dulu dianggap sampah dan monster oleh masyarakat setempat namun karna kegigihannya ia sekarang diangkat menjadi Hokage baru Konoha, tidak bukan dan tidak lain, ia adalah Uzumaki/Namikaze Naruto.

Di sebuah gedung, tepatnya di ruangan hogake terlihat seorang pemuda tengah berkutat dengan segunung tumpukan kertas. Jemari lentiknya menari-nari di atas lembaran itu, menorehkan sekata demi kata di atasnya. Iris safirnya memperhatikan dengan serius beberapa lembaran perjanjian dengan desa lainnya. Tidak menyadari sepasang mata onix yang sedari tadi memperhatikan dengan seksama semua aktifitas yang dilakukannya.

Naruto P.O.V

"Ugh" erangku kesal. Bagaimana tidak?, baru saja kemarin dilantik sudah harus berhadapan dengan kertas-kertas tak jelas asal dan gender nya (?) ini. Kalau begini caranya, dari dulu aku tidak akan bercita-cita menjadi Hokage. Kau pasti tahu kan, aku ini sangat mencintai dengan yang namanya kebebasan. Pergi melintasi pedesaan, bertemu dengan musuh yang kuat dan aneh *ingat: ninja berkepala ikan lele sangat aneh*. Ingin rasanya aku kembali ke masa lalu saat aku selalu melakukan misi pengejaran missing nin a.k.a Sasuke

"Aku merindukanmu Teme" lirihku lemah. Membayangkan sosok pemuda yang entah kapan sudah menarik perhatianku, tersenyum layaknya anak ABG yang baru pertama kali merasakan jatuh cinta.

"Teme" panggilku untuk kedua kalinya.

"Apa"

HUWA

BRUK.. BUBRAK..

"Ittai, sakit" erangku kesakitan mengelus bokongku yang sebenarnya menjadi korban saat ini. Bersiap untuk menjitak kepala siapa saja yang berani sekali mengejutkan seorang hokage terkeren dan ter-gentle (?) sepanjang dunia perninjaan. *Narsis mode : On*

Normal P.O.V

"Brengsek, siapa yang bera..." Naruto menghentikan protesnya ketika melihat pelaku dari korban bokongnya itu tengah duduk dengan tenangnya di sofa tamu. Sebuah seringai yang terkesan melecehkan tercetak dengan jelasnya di bibir merah tipisnya, membuat amarah Naruto memuncak dengan cepatnya. *antara rindu dan benci beda tipis*.

"Teme, berhenti membuatku terkejut" protes Naruto sambil mengerucutkan bibir merah cherrynya, tampak semakin manis di mata Sasuke yang seakan berteriak 'cium aku' kepadanya.

"Hn Dobe" balas Sasuke sekenanya.

"Teme brengsek" teriak Naruto semakin kesal kemudian menghentakkan kakinya ke tanah, sehingga tidak menyadari seringai yang samar-samar tercipta di bibir sang missing nin.

"Eits... Tunggu dulu" batin Naruto mencoba menganalisa keadaan yang sedikit janggal di antara mereka berdua. Naruto terdiam, sementara keningnya masih berkerut menatap ke arah Sasuke yang balas menatap bosan ke arahnya. Saat itulah, Naruto pertama kali menyadari bahwa Sasuke masih berstatus missing nin dan yang lebih mengejutkan Sasuke berada di tempat yang tidak seharusnya ia berada. Mulut menganga dengan mata yang membelalak, berbagai pertanyaan langsung berkelebat liar di benaknya yang memaksa untuk dikeluarkan.

Dan dikeluarkanlah benar pertanyaan-pertanyaan itu dalam satu waktu, "Tunggu dulu, kenapa kau bisa ada di sini, bagaimana caramu masuk, apa kamu bisa sulap" Dan terus... Dan terus... Seolah tidak peduli pertanyaannya itu akan mendapatkan jawaban atau tidak, Naruto terus mengoceh tanpa hentinya, membuat Sasuke sweetdrop sendirian.

"Yang paling penting, bukankah kamu seorang missing lalu bagiamana caramu Mbph!"

Kata-kata Naruto terputus secara tiba-tiba dan matanya membelalak tidak percaya ke arah dua iris hitam kelam berada sangat dekat dengannya. Bahkan Naruto bisa merasakan hembusan nafas hangat milik Sasuke beradu dengan nafasnya.

"My second kiss...!" batin Naruto syok berat. *sidikit pemberitahuan kalau Sasuke dan Naruto sudah ciuman saat mereka masih di Chounin, hanya saja tidak sengaja*

Naruto berusaha melepaskan bibirnya dari bibir Sasuke meskipun hasilnya nihil. Merasa terganggu dengan perlawanan Naruto, Sasuke segera menangkap kedua pergelangan tangan Naruto dan menjilat bibir bawah Naruto.

"Tidak!, aku mau diperkosa!" batin Naruto histeris sendiri. Sasuke terus menjilat dan menggigit bibir Naruto sampai pada akhirnya Naruto pasrah dan mempersilahkan lidah Sasuke bertamu di dalam rongga mulutnya.

Pertama ia mengabsen ke 32 gigi putih terawat Naruto satu persatu. Merasa bosan, Sasuke melanjutkan pertualangannya dengan menggelitiki langit-langit mulut Naruto yang sukses membuat sang empu mengerang pelan kegelian. Puas dengan itu, Sasuke mengajak lidah Naruto yang sedari tadi diam saja bak patung untuk ikut bermain bersamanya. Mengajarkan Naruto sebuah seni terbaru buatan Sasuke sendiri bernama seni berciuman. Sweetdrop

"Nghh..." suara desahan Naruto semakin keras. Menciptakan suasana panas di antara mereka berdua. Membuat Naruto terbuai sehingga ia baru menyadari saat paru-parunya meronta meminta pasokan oksigen. Dengan sedikit memaksa, akhirnya Naruto berhasil lepas dari pagutan ganas Sasuke. Meninggalkan helaian saliva yang menyambungkan bibirnya dengan bibir Sasuke. Sebelum kemudian saliva itu terputus dan menetes di antara dagu Naruto.

"Hah..Hah..Hah" Naruto mencoba mengambil oksigen sebanyak mungkin. Sementara Sasuke tersenyum kecil memandang sosok Naruto yang tampak sangat enak untuk 'dimakan' saat ini. Wajah Naruto yang memerah, mata yang tertutup setengahnya dan berkaca-kaca dengan sedikit kabut nafsu, bibir yang basah berwarna merah cherry dan terbuka sedikit untuk mengambil nafas.

Perfect

"Cantik, kau memang cantik Naruto" gumam Sasuke menjilati bibirnya sendiri yang terasa kering. Sudah lama ia memendam perasaan ini dan akhirnya ia bisa mendapatkannya hari ini. Tidak ingin membuang waktu berharganya, Sasuke kembali memagut bibir merah Naruto dengan ganas. Membuat sang empu kembali mengeluarkan desahan tertahannya.

"Engh..." erangan Naruto semakin terdengar keras, akibat ciuman ganas dan penuh nafsu yang dilakukannya saat ini. Perlahan namun pasti Sasuke menuntun tubuh Naruto mundur sampai kaki Naruto menyentuh sofa tamu miliknya.

BRUK

"Auch Teme, sakit bodoh" protes Naruto ketika tubuhnya dihempaskan dengan kasar oleh Sasuke. Namun Sasuke tidak mengidahkannya, matanya masih sibuk memandang tubuh lemas Naruto yang masih terbalut oleh pakaian. Dengan kecepatan kilat, Sasuke kembali menindih tubuh mungil Naruto dan segera memberikan sebuah kismark yang sangat kentara di lehernya yang menyatakan bahwa Naruto adalah miliknya seorang.

"Teme, ngh hentikan" ucap Naruto tidak tahan dengan rasa geli yang Sasuke berikan ketika bibir dingin milik Sasuke menyentuh permukaan kulit tan milik Naruto. Tapi hanya gigitan di lehernyalah yang menjadi jawabannya. Membuat Naruto mengerang menahan sensasi sakit, geli dan hangat yang menyerangnya.

"Naruto" Sasuke menghentikan aktivitasnya, mendongakkan kepalanya menatap Naruto yang menatapnya balik dengan wajah merahnya. Tampak dari matanya yang sedikit sayu berkilat nafsu.

Safir bertemu onix

"I want you" ucap Sasuke dengan nada seduktif. Mata kelamnya seakan memerangkap Naruto kedalam dimensi kegelapan yang tidak ada ujungnya, menjanjikan sebuah keindahan yang tidak bisa di ungkapkan dengan kata-kata.

"Suke, ini tidak benar kau..."

"Aku menyukai ah tidak!, aku mencintaimu Naruto no Dobe, will you marry me?" tanya Sasuke sungguh-sungguh. Mata onixnya memandang pemuh harap kearah pemuda yang hanya lebih muda beberapa bulan darinya itu.

"Dasar bodoh, mana ada orang yang mengajak menikah saat melakukan 'itu' baka" ucap Naruto disertai dengan semburat merah ketika mengatakan 'itu'.

"Ck, aku serius Naru, maukah kau menikah denganku?" ulang Sasuke (lagi).

"Apakah aku harus menjawabnya sekarang?" tanya Naruto balik, sukses membuat Sasuke berniat menjitak kepala duren milik Naruto sekarang ini.

"Katakan saja Dobe!" desak Sasuke tidak sabar.

"Katakan apa?" tanya Naruto tidak mengerti, sebenarnya sih bisa dibilang kalau Naruto tidak ingin mengerti.

"Katakan kalau kau mencintaiku" ucap Sasuke dengan penuh perasaan, saking penuhnya Mau tidak mau ada sebuah perasaan hangat menjalar di wajah Naruto.

"Hmm, entahlah Suke" balas Naruto akhirnya setelah terdiam beberapa saat.

"Aku tidak tahu seperti apa perasaanku padamu, hanya saja saat melihat kau bersama Sakura rasanya err sakit. Aku pikir itu karena aku cemburu padamu karena telah mengambil Sakura. Tetapi aku setelah beberapa tahun bersama Sakura dan tidak bersamamu aku mengerti sesuatu Sasuke" sambung Naruto tersenyum manis kearah Sasuke.

"Apa itu?" tanya Sasuke penasaran. Mata onixnya memandang sosok Naruto yang tersipu malu.

"Aku juga ragu, mungkin saja aku menyukai ...mu Sasuke" jawab Naruto yang dengan sukses menimbulkan semburat merah (lagi) di wajahnya.

"Jadi?" tanya Sasuke lagi.

"Yes, I will" jawab Naruto tersenyum bahagia.

"Terima kasih Dobe, 3 hari lagi kita akan menikah" ucap Sasuke yang langsung di sambut pekikan terkejut dari sang empu.

"Apa.. kau kan masih missing nin" protes Naruto tidak terima. (A : tadi kan udah bilang ya, kok sekarang nggak nerima sih, Naruto plin plan)

"Tidak ada protes, sekarang aku sudah menjadi penduduk Konoha lagi bahkan besok aku akan dilantik menjadi ketua Anbu menggantikan Kakashi, terus soal pernikahan aku sudah menyebarkan kartu undangan, jadi tenang saja Naru-koi" jelas Sasuke panjang x lebar dan sangat OOC untuk seorang Uchiha Sasuke yang terkenal akan keiritan kata-katanya, tidak menyadari aura hitam menyelubungi tubuh Naruto.

"Sasuke no Baka, mati saja sana, Rasengan Shuriken" teriak Naruto marah yang kemudian ...

JDUAR... BUBRAK... JDUER...

Yap, akhirnya sore yang indah di desa Konoha ditutup dengan teriakan kemarahan sang jinchuriki kita. Kita berdoa saja agar Sasuke selamat dunia dan akhirat. Amin.

Tbc

Chapter 2 pake lemon... *teriak pake toa*

See you later minna.. ^_^


	2. Chapter 2

SPADA... *teriak pake toa*

Ryu comes back again, setelah begitu lama HIATUS *padahal Cuma 2 minggu*, akhirnya Ryu hadir kembali menyapa minna-san semuanya...

Tetapi sebelumnya Ryu mau berterimakasih dengan saran ataupun pujian dari minna semua...

Khukhu... oh ya, berhubung ini fict rated M pertama Ryu, jadi maafin Ryu kalau kurang H.O.T..

Protes?

Boleh, tapi Ryu memang tidak tahu apa-apa tentang sex, Ryu kan masih kecil jadi masih suci *BOHONG*...

Ckckck, kalau ada yang mau kasih saran untuk kedepannya, boleh kok...

Hmmm, pemberitahuan bahwa kalau fict ini banyak yang suka, mungkin Ryu mau buat sequelnya, berhubung ada ide bagus... xixixixi.. dan mungkin aja akan ada pair tambahan.. tapi karena Ryu memang berminat buat ini fict dua shoot jadi bikin sequel aja deh.. siapa yang setuju?

Oke, dari pada mendengar celoteh author yang tidak penting, ayo kita mulai saja cerita ini.

I want you

TWO SHOOT

Disclaimed: Masashi Kishimoto

This story belongs to namikaze ryu-sa is a fujoshi

Pair: SasuNaru

Genre : Romance

Rated: M

Matahari pagi nan hangat menyinari kota Konoha, kota dimana ketenangan dan kedamaian selalu ada. Tidak peduli dengan serangan yang sudah dilancarkan Akatsuki ataupun Orochimaru tempo hari, kota Konoha tetap berdiri dengan kokohnya seakan mengatakan bahwa ia pantas menjadi anggota 5 negara shinobi terkuat yang pernah ada.

Namun tampaknya ada berbeda hari ini, terlihat beberapa ninja berlalu lalang membawa barang misterius, tampak sangat sibuk sekali. Begitu juga dengan yang terjadi di kediaman Uchiha, mereka tampak sangat sibuk. Bahkan hanya untuk pergi minum saja tidak bisa. Oh, benar-benar merepotkan.

Ahh.. lupakan sejenak kesibukan di kediaman Uchiha. Mari kita mampir sebentar ke kediaman tepatnya di apartement pemuda manis idaman semua Seme seantero Konoha yang akan sebentar lagi menyerahkan keperjakaannya untuk seorang pemuda yang baru kemarin menjabat sebagai kapten anbu a.k.a Uchiha Sasuke.

Wajah di tekuk dengan bibir yang di monyongkan ke depan beberapa cm.

Itulah ekpresi Naruto saat ini.

Sedari tadi ia tampak ogah-ogahan memandang Sakura yang tengah berbicara sendiri sambil membolak balikkan lebih tepatnya memilih baju pengantin yang cocok untuk dirinya di pelaminan besok. Masuk telinga kanan keluar telinga kiri. Begitulah prinsip yang dipegang Naruto saat ini. Tidak peduli dengan erangan kesal dan teriakan melengking dan jangan lupakan jitakan penuh kasih sayang dari sang 'kakak' yang akan ia terima nantinya.

"To.."

"Naruto!" teriak Sakura tepat di depan telinga Naruto.

NGING...

Kedip.

Kedip.

Kedip.

"Kau bilang apa tadi Sakura?" tanya Naruto dengan wajah innocentnya yang sukses membuat tiga tikungan tercetak samar di dahi Sakura.

CTAK..

BRUK..

"Ittai.. kau mau membunuhku!" protes Naruto sembari memegang kepalanya yang baru saja menjadi korban KDKA (kekerasan dalam kakak beradik).

Sakura menghenbuskan nafas lelah, iris emeraldnya memandang kesal Naruto yang masih setia mengelus kepalanya.

"Ayolah Naruto, tersenyumlah sedikit, sedari tadi kau tampak tidak semangat. Apa yang kau pikirkan?, 2 hari lagi kau akan menikah, apakah kau tidak senang?"

"Aku tidak tahu.." lirih Naruto tampak kebingungan.

Sakura mengernyitkan dahinya, sejenak ia meninggalkan acara memilah baju dan duduk di samping Naruto yang sudah ia anggap seperti adiknya sendiri. "Baiklah, Apa kau mencintai Uchiha Sasuke?"

Naruto mengangguk

"Apa kau ingin melihat orang lain menikah dengan Sasuke?"

Naruto menggeleng kuat

"Apakah kau khawatir kalau kau tidak bisa memberikan keturunan untuk Sasuke?"

Naruto kembali menggeleng kuat

"Lalu, apa yang kau takutkan?" tanya Sakura penuh kasih sayang, selayaknya seorang Ibu bertanya kepada anaknya.

"Sebenarnya aku takut 'itu' Sakura" jawab Naruto menundukkan kepalanya dengan semburat merah menghiasi wajahnya.

"Eh−"

1...

Sakura masih melongo, bingung.

2 ...

Sakura menatap wajah Naruto yang memerah sempurna

3 ...

Seringai mesum menghiasi bibir merah cherrynya.

"Jangan bilang kau masih belum tahu bagaimana caranya orang yaoi-an Naruto" tebak Sakura yang langsung mendapatkan tatapan _emang-gue-kamseupay _dari sang empu.

"Bukan begitu, hanya saja aku tidak menyangka kalau aku harus melakukannya secepat ini" jawab Naruto cepat.

"Memangnya kenapa?" tanya Sakura yang seperti belum ter connect internet ehh maksud Naruto.

"Kata Kiba rasanya sakit sekali. Gaara juga" ungkap Naruto yang entah kenapa membuat Kiba dan Gaara yang berada di tempat antah berantah berfikir bahwa mereka lebih baik tidak menampakkan wajah mereka di depan Sakura beberapa minggu dari sekarang. *sweet drop*.

Sakura menghela nafas berat, berharap bisa meredam kemarahannya untuk saat ini. "Membunuh mereka bisa dilakukan besok saja" pikirnya menyeringai senang ketika otak mesumnya memikirkan siksaan apa yang ia berikan pada kedua sahabatnya itu. "Jangan percaya dengan perkataan mereka" ucap Sakura menenangkan.

"Tapi memang benar kok. Di buku juga mengatakan seperti itu" balas Naruto tidak mau kalah.

"Sakit memang, tapi lama kelamaan rasanya enak kok. Saking enaknya kau bisa ketagihan. Percaya deh!" jelas Sakura semangat, sekilas tampak seperti seorang penjual yang sedang mempromosikan barang dagangannya kepada pelanggan. Ck, dasar fujoshi

"Memang kau sudah merasakannya?" tanya Naruto polos. Iris safirnya memandang penasaran ke arah sakura.

CTAK.. BRAK..

Kembali, Naruto untuk kedua kalinya dalam sehari ini menerima jitakan sayang dari Sakura.

"Ittai Sakura" ringis Naruto kesakitan. Bagaimana tidak sakit, jika kau di pukul dengan kekuatan yang setara kekuatan king kong *di sannaro Sakura* di tempat yang sama untuk kedua kalinya. Ck, selamat menikmati Naruto.

"Aku ini perempuan Naru!" seru Sakura yang tampaknya sudah sangat sangat dan sangat kesal dengan tingkah sang Jinchuriki di depannya ini.

"Tapi kan.."

"Ck, daripada kau menggangguku, Lebih baik kau bawakan Sasuke makanan sana!" perintah Sakura mengambil sekotak makanan kemudian memberikan Naruto. *R : sebenarnya di sini siapa yang menjadi atasan sih# jambak rambut, frustasi*

Naruto menatap malas kotak makanan di tangan Sakura sebelum mengambilnya "Hn" balasnya malas dan segera melangkah kaki jenjangnya keluar ruangan tersebut meninggalkan Sakura yang tengah tersenyum misterius di belakangnya. Entah apa yang ada di pikiran sang kunoichi, hanya Kami-sama dan Author saja yang tahu.

.

.

Skip time

TRING.. TRANG..

JDUAR..

Terdengar suara pedang bersahutan diikuti dengan suara ledakan yang cukup memekakkan telinga. Pelaku yang tidak lain dan tidak bukan adalah Uchiha Sasuke, kapten anbu termuda dalam sejarah Konoha tampak tidak mempedulikan batu besar yang dalam sekejap berubah menjadi bongkahan kecil di depannya ini.

Mata onixnya memandang datar partner bertarungnya saat ini yang tampaknya tengah mengatur nafas diakibatkan rasa lelah akibat dari perrtarungan itu. "Kau hebat Sasuke, aku bahkan hampir tidak bisa menghindari seranganmu tadi" puji sang partner tersenyum di balik masker yang menutupi setengah wajahnya itu.

"Hn" balas Sasuke tidak peduli.

"Tapi jangan pikir aku akan kalah dengan kekuatan seperti itu, Uchiha" seringai arogan menggantikan senyuman bangga di permukaan bibirnya itu.

Kembali terdengar suara pedang beradu, diselingi dengan suara ledakan bersahutan. Sampai...

"Teme!" panggil Naruto dengan suara seksinya ehhh lebih tepatnya cempreng.

BRUK..

BRAK..

"Aw, sakit" ringis kedua pemuda mengelus bokong mereka masing-masing.

"Bisakah kau mengecilkan suaramu itu, Dobe" protes Sasuke kesal.

Setelah diusut-usut, ternyata Sasuke dan Kakashi terjatuh saat bertarung karena rasa terkejut yang luar binasa ehh biasa akibat teriakan keras nan cempreng dari Naruto.

"Hehehe, gomen. Kalian tidak apa-apa kan?" tanya Naruto merasa bersalah.

Sasuke menghela nafas lelah "Tidak apa-apa, obati saja Ka.."

"Ah, jangan khawatirkan aku. Lebih baik aku pergi dari sini" potong Kakashi cepat sambil menggaruk belakang kepalanya yang author yakin tidak akan gatal. *pake sampo tadi pagi*

"Tapi tanganmu terluka sensei, aku obati saja ya" bujuk Naruto khawatir.

Kakashi kemudian melihat lengan tangannya yang tampaknya sudah mengeluarkan sedikit darah "Ouch.." ringis Kakashi ketika tidak sengaja menyentuh luka di tangannya itu. Tiba-tiba seringai tipis tercetak samar-samar di balik maskernya ketika ide gila bin mesum melintas di dalam otaknya "Kesempatan" pikirnya senang.

"Nanti saja, lagipula hari ini aku akan pergi memeriksa ke rumah sakit Naruto. Jadi sekalian saja" tolak Kakashi halus−tersenyum penuh arti.

"Ta.."

"Biarkan saja, ada Iruka-san yang bisa mengobati lukanya di sana" ucap Sasuke menenangkan Naruto.

"Baiklah kalau begitu" desah Naruto akhirnya.

"Aku pergi dulu. Kalian baik-baik di sini" ucap Kakashi sambil berlalu meninggalkan mereka berdua.

Poof

Dan dalam sekejap, hilanglah sosok Kakashi dalam pandangan mereka.

"Hn/oke"

.

.

Skip time (lagi)

Naruto bergerak gelisah, sedari yang ia lakukan hanyalah memperhatikan gerak gerik Sasuke yang tengah menikmati makan siangnya dengan damai.

"Ugh.." erangnya pelan−menepuk pelan tempat duduknya dan kembali duduk di tempat yang sama.

Sasuke mengernyitkan dahinya melihat Naruto, tampaknya sedikit risih dengan sikap aneh sang kekasih. "Kau sedang PMS Dobe?" tanya Sasuke datar.

Naruto mengerucutkan bibirnya ke depan, tampak sangat manis di mata Sasuke "Tahan, sebentar lagi kau akan mendapatkannya" batin Sasuke berusaha menahan nafsunya terhadap pemuda manis di depannya ini.

"Aku ini laki-laki Teme!" protes Naruto yang kemudian kembali lagi memasang wajah gelisahnya. Menghembuskan nafasnya sebentar sebelum mengatakan "Teme, ada yang aku bicarakan denganmu dan ini penting, jadi jangan memasang wajah datar itu atau aku.."

CUP

Seketika iris safir Naruto melebar dengan sempurna−terkejut dengan tindakan Sasuke.

Lama mereka dalam posisi seperti itu. "Sudah baikan?" tanya Sasuke menjauhkan wajahnya dan mendapati wajah Naruto memerah sempurna. Seringai kecil terlihat di bibir sang missing nin, bangga dengan perbuatannya yang masih di kategorikan sebagai pelecehan seksual pada sang Hokage. *di chidori Sasuke* (S : dia pacar gue, boleh dong)

Naruto mengagguk malu masih dengan semburat merah di pipinya, membuat Sasuke tidak tahan untuk kembali menawan bibir merah menggoda milik sang jinchuriki.

"Engh.. hentikan.. Mhh.." erang Naruto ketika bibir Sasuke melumat dengan ganas bibir Naruto.

"Hentikan engmh.. Suke" erang Naruto kembali, tangannya memukul keras dada bidang Sasuke, yang mau tidak mau menghentikan aksinya.

"Ada apa Naruto?" tanya Sasuke mulai di selubungi kabut nafsu.

"Aku.. takut" lirih Naruto−bergetar, menundukkan kepalanya dengan tangan memeluk lutut kakinya.

Sasuke mendesah kesal karena rencana untuk merasakan tubuh hangat Naruto gagal untuk kedua kalinya "Apa yang kau takutkan?" tanya Sasuke berusaha setenang mungkin.

"Ini tentang pernikahan kita" lirih Naruto dengan nada serius.

"Memangnya ada masalah?" tanya Sasuke datar.

"Aku.. bagaimana ya..?" Naruto kembali terdiam, tidak bisa merangkai kata-kata yang tepat untuk menggambarkan perasaannya saat ini. "Aduh, bagaimana ini?" pikir Naruto kehabisan akal.

Berdehem kecil, Naruto kembali memeriksa posisi duduknya menghadap−semakin dekat dengan Sasuke menggenggam tangan Sasuke yang memang lebih besar dibandingkan tangannya yang kecil ehh mungil dibadingkan tangan pemuda pada umumnya, lalu mendekatkan tangan itu di dadanya.

Sasuke menaikkan sebelah alisnya, tidak mengerti dengan jalan pikiran –mantan musuhnya- itu.

"Teme, kau tau kan kalau aku mencintaimu meskipun kita baru menjalani hubungan ini kemarin. Tetapi.." Naruto menggigit bibir bawahnya sebelum mengatakan "Ini mungkin menyakitkan, tetapi bisakah kau menunggu selama aku masih belum berani melakukan 'itu' Teme" pinta Naruto dengan penekanan di kata 'itu' disertai dengan semburat merah di pipinya.

"Eh−"

Tatap.

Tatap.

Tatap.

"Cuma sebentar kok Teme, setidaknya 1 bulan ke depan" lanjut Naruto tidak yakin dengan perkataannya. "Atau setahun mungkin" batin Naruto kembali melanjutkan.

Tatapan Sasuke melembut "Kau tahu kan kalau aku sangat mencintaimu Naruto, aku tidak akan menyakitimu kok" ucap Sasuke menenangkan.

"Tetap saja aku takut Suke, di buku mengatakan kalau melakukan 'itu' rasanya sakit sekali. Ayolah Suke~" rengek Naruto manja disertai dengan jurus puppy eyes no jutsu andalannya.

"Teta.."

"Aku mohon Sasuke, seminggu cukup kok" tawar Naruto−dengan nada di manjakan, sukses membuat Sasuke menatapnya horor. "Tidak bisa menyentuh tubuh tan menggoda milik Naruto selama seminggu, bagaimana bisa!" teriak Sasuke frustasi di dalam hati tentunya.

"Hah~ baiklah. Apa sih yang tidak untukmu Naru-koi" ucap Sasuke akhirnya, meskipun masih sangat belum rela.

"Arigatou Teme, aku janji cuma beberapa minggu kok" ucap Naruto senang sembari memeluk Sasuke erat.

Skip time

Detik berganti menit, jam berganti hari. Sampai tibalah waktu ketika kedua mempelai (baca: Sasuke dan Naruto) menikah yang diadakan di sebuah altar sederhana di balik gunung Hokage *emang ada?*. Sasuke tampak sangat tampan dengan tuxedo berwarna hitam−kemeja berwarna putih gading, terlihat sangat serasi dengan pakaian Naruto yang hari ini memakai kemeja hitam−tuxedo berwarna putih gading, yang melambangkan kepribadian mereka yang saling melengkapi.

"Silahkan kedua mempelai saling berciuman" suara sang pendeta membuyarkan lamunan seorang pemuda berambut pirang yang sedari tadi tampaknya tengah melamun ria.

"Pst, Naruto. Bangun~" bisik Sakura dari arah belakang, Namun bisikan itu hanya dianggap oleh angin lalu bagi Naruto yang saat ini tengah menahan gejolak aneh di dadanya yang seakan-akan ingin membuatnya meledak saat ini juga. Bahkan Naruto sangat yakin kalau wajahnya saat ini sudah semerah tomat busuk saking merahnya.

"Kau milikku Uzumaki Naruto" bisik Sasuke tepat di telinga Naruto sebelum menciumnya dengan penuh perasaan, berbeda dengan ciuman yang ia berikan sebelumnya.

"Tentu saja dan untuk selamanya" balas Naruto dengan wajah memerahnya.

Skip time lagi ya

Malam yang indah di kediaman keluarga Uchiha yang baru tadi siang mengikrarkan janji mereka di depan altar. Setelah acara pesta dan lain sebagainya, akhirnya mereka bisa menikmati waktu berdua mereka di ruang keluarga. Terutama Sasuke, meskipun ia belum mendapatkan jatah melakukan 'itu' dari sang istri errr suami, tetapi tampaknya ia tidak keberatan dengan hal itu dan lebih memilih bermanja-manjaan di pangkuan Naruto. Sampai..

TOK TOK

Terdengar suara pintu di ketuk, membuat sang empu rumah a.k.a Sasuke menggeram pelan, sedikit (baca : sangat) kesal karena telah membuat acara dengan Dobe-nya terganggu.

"Dobe, buka pintu sana!" perintah Sasuke malas.

"Malas, kau saja sana" tolak Naruto dengan nada datarnya.

"Cih, pemalas" hardik Sasuke kemudian lari secepatnya menghindari bantal yang melayang tepat kearahnya.

TOK TOK

"Sebentar" teriak Sasuke kesal, diikuti dengan gumaman pelan dan sumpah serapah yang ia ketahui.

Ceklek

"Sasuke-kun" sapa seorang gadis beriris emerald, panggil saja Sakura−tersenyum manis kepadanya.

"Hn" balas Sasuke ogah-ogahan. "Ada apa?" lanjut Sasuke bingung.

"Aku mau mengantarkan makanan ini untuk kalian berdua. Aku yakin Naruto kelaparan karena dari tadi pagi ia tidak pernah makan" jelas Sakura masih tersenyum.

"Hn" tanggap Sasuke kemudian mengambil dua kotak makanan dari Sakura.

"Sudah ya Suke-kun, aku pergi dulu. Semoga itu bisa membantumu Sasuke-kun" ucap Sakura berlalu.

"Hn" balas Sasuke yang entah untuk keberapa kalinya. *sweetdrop*

.

.

"Siapa?" tanya Naruto heran melihat wajah Sasuke yang err bingung.

"Sakura, dia membawakan makanan ini untukmu" jawab Sasuke mengernyitkan dahinya.

"Wah, Sakura-chan memang baik" teriak Naruto riang−segera mengambil dua kotak makanan dari tangan Sasuke dan membuka isinya.

"Dobe, apa kau tidak curiga dengan sikap Sakura yang tiba-tiba baik begini" tanya Sasuke sambil menopang dagunya−curiga.

"Memang, tetapi kita tidak boleh menolak rezeki Teme" saran Naruto bijak sambil mencomot sushi dan memakannya dengan rakus.

GULP

Sasuke menelan ludahnya ketika melihat wajah Naruto yang begitu imut memakan sushi apalagi bibir merah cherrynya yang begitu menggoda iman. "Apa kau ingin membunuhku Dobe" batin Sasuke frustasi.

Menggeleng kepalanya keras, Sasuke kemudian membalikkan tubuhnya memunggungi Naruto, berharap dengan ini bisa menghilangkan pikiran mesumnya untuk beberapa minggu ini. "Ini Cuma hormon, hormon, hormon.." gumam Sasuke sambil memejamkan matanya. Sampai..

"Enghh..." terdengar erangan pelan yang berasal dari belakangnya. Namun Sasuke menganggapnya sebagai angin lalu, ahh lebih tepatnya imajinasi semata.

"Enghh... Suke~~" erangan Naruto semakin menjadi-jadi, sedikit kesal dengan sikap Sasuke yang seolah-olah menghiraukannya.

Sasuke berbalik "Dobe, ada a.." iris onix Sasuke terbuka lebar melihat pemandangan yang begitu menggoda iman tersaji di depannya.

"pa?.." lanjutnya dengan mulut yang menganga. Bagaimana tidak menggoda, kalau saat ini Naruto terlihat jauh lebih manis dari pada biasanya akibat dari rona merah di wajahnya lengkap dengan kancing baju yang entah kapan dan bagaimana ia tidak tahu dan tidak mau tahu sudah hampir terlepas semua dari tubuhnya sehingga menampakkan puting kemerahan miliknya yang menegang sempurna.

"Suke, panas" keluh Naruto membuyarkan lamunan akan indahnya tubuh Naruto.

"Apa yang kau makan Dobe?" tanya Sasuke bingung.

"Itu" tunjuk Naruto jujur.

Sasuke mendesah pelan " Sudah kuduga, awas kau Sakura" batin Sasuke geram dengan tingkah mantan rekan setimnya itu.

"Suke, aku mau~" desah Naruto mendekati Sasuke−menjulurkan lidahnya dan menjilati rahang milik Sasuke kemudian mengemut daun telinga Sasuke, sukses membuat Sasuke hampir kehilangan kendali.

"Aku horny Suke~" keluh Naruto bergerak menuju Naruto dan membuka tergesa-gesa baju Sasuke.

"Tapi Naruto, kau kan belum.. Mphff"

Naruto kembali memotong ucapan Sasuke dengan melumat bibir Sasuke dengan sikap rakus dan posesif, dijilatnya bibir bawah Sasuke berkali-kali membuat pemuda berambut biru raven itu mendesis senang. Sasuke berusaha mati-matian untuk tidak lepas kendali karena bagaimanapun ia masih memegang janji untuk tidak melakukannya sebelum Naruto siap. Naruto menyusupkan lidahnya pada rongga mulut Sasuke. Lidah Naruto kini asyik menjilati rongga-rongga setiap bagian mulut Sasuke dan menghisap-hisap dengan penuh nafsu.

"Emhhh.. ennggghhh…" Naruto mengerang nikmat saat lidah Sasuke kini bergerak mengajak kedua lidah itu bergulat. Lama mereka berciuman, sampai pada akhirnya mereka terpaksa menyudahinya diakibatkan karena oksigen di dalam paru-paru mereka menipis.

"Naruto, ini tidak benar. Kemarin kau bilang belum siap" tegur Sasuke mulai stabil.

"Kemarin adalah kemarin, dan sekarang adalah sekarang, benarkan~" seringai nakal tercetak jelas di bibir Naruto, kembali mendekatkan tubuhnya dengan tubuh Sasuke dan untuk kedua kalinya menautkan bibir mereka dalam permainan panas mereka.

"Ngh…. Ah… Sas-Sasuke…." Desah Naruto saat tangan-tangan Sasuke melepas baju tidurnya yang memang sedari tadi sudah setengah terbuka, membuangnya ke kesembarang tempat. Sedangkan bibir pemuda biru muda itu kini sedang sibuk menjilat belakang telinga Naruto.

"Naruto… kau benar-benar menggairahkan…" desah Sasuke tepat di telinga Naruto.

"aaahhh! Ahhahh… uuuhhh…" Naruto kembali mendesah tertahan saat lidah hangat Sasuke beralih ke lehernya dan menggigit keras kulit tannya, mengemut lalu menciumnya, menciptakan sebuah tanda kepemilikan yang sangat kentara di lehernya. Tidak puas dengan tanda pertama, Sasuke kembali membuat lagi, lagi dan lagi sehingga leher Naruto dipenuhi dengan tanda milik Sasuke.

"Suke, jangan mmhnn.. buat kissmark lagi, Uhh.. aku tidak.. Ngh ingin memakai syal ke kantor besok" ucap Naruto setengah mendesah.

"Jangan khawatir, besok pagi kau tidak akan ke kantor" bisik Sasuke masih sibuk memberikan kismark di lehernya.

"Tapi.. ahhh" Naruto mendesah keras ketika Sasuke menggigit puting sebelah kanan Naruto keras dan memelintir puting satunya dengan tangan kanannya. Tidak ingin membuat tangan kirinya menganggur, dengan cepat Sasuke membuka resleting celana Naruto dan meremas pelan 'penis' Naruto yang sudah menegang dengan sempurna, sukses membuat Naruto kesulitan bernafas akibat kenikmatan di ketiga titik di tubuhnya itu.

"Sasu-keh, lebih ce..paat.. hnnmph" ucap Naruto tidak sabar, karena sedari tadi tampaknya Sasuke meremas 'penisnya' dengan tempo lambat. Mendengar hal itu, Sasuke menyeringai senang dan tiba-tiba Sasuke menghentikan gerakan tangannya, sukses membuat Naruto mengerang kecewa.

"Suke~"

"Tenang saja, kau akan menyukainya" desah Sasuke, kemudian menunduk dan tanpa aba-aba ia memasukkan batang kejantanan Naruto ke dalam rongga mulutnya yang hangat. Menaik turunkan mulutnya dan sesekali menggigit gemas 'milik' Naruto.

"Suke, Aku amhhh... aaku... AHHH..." erang Naruto keras, tubuhnya melengkung ke atas, tidak kuat menghadapi masa climaks pertamanya.

CROTT

Tanpa ada rasa jijik di wajahnya, Sasuke meneguk seluruh cairan alami yang baru saja dikeluarkan Naruto. "Kau memang manis Naru" ucap Naruto senang.

"Urusai" bentak Naruto malu luar biasa, sehingga wajahnya merah matang.

Sasuke yang tidak sabaran langsung melepaskan seluruh pakaian yang masih melekat di tubuh Naruto dan membalikkan tubuhnya, sehingga saat ini Naruto memunggungi Sasuke.

"Cuu...curang" protes Naruto mendesah pelan, menatap kesal ke arah Sasuke yang tampak kebingungan.

_Curang?_

Sasuke menaikkan alisnya, tampaknya masih belum mengerti dengan arah pembicaraan Naruto.

"Baju mu Sasuke, kau masih lengkap" geram Naruto kesal, merasa tidak adil dalam keadaan ini.

Menyeringai kecil, Sasuke menundukkan tubuhnya "Kenapa, kau mau melihatnya?" bisik Sasuke dengan nada seduktif. Rona merah yang tadi menghilang kembali menyapa pipi Naruto, mendengar suara sasuke yang menurutnya mesum dan tidak pantas untuk di dengar oleh anak kecil tersebut.

"Urusai" bentak Naruto menyikut perut Sasuke keras, sehingga membuat sang empu terkikik geli. Tidak ingin menghabiskan waktu lama hanya untuk berdebat dengan Naruto, dengan cepat ia membuka semua pakaian yang melekat di tubuhnya sehingga saat ini mereka berdua sama-sama naked dan kembali menindih tubuh Naruto.

"Kau siap Naruto?" tanya Sasuke tidak sabaran menahan nafsu yang sudah mencapai ubun-ubun.

"Lakukan dengan baik" balas Naruto agak ragu-ragu.

"Nghh... Suke.." erang Naruto kesakitan satu satu jari Sasuke memasuki anusnya. Rasanya begitu aneh dan panas. Tidak lama berselang, jari kedua dan ketiga pun menyusul, membuat Naruto menggeliat tidak nyaman karenanya. Tidak ingin membuat Naruto kesakitan lebih lama, Sasuke menggerakkan jari-jarinya maju mundur−zigzag untuk membuka jalan 'sesuatu' yang lebih besar akan masuk nantinya.

"Ahhhh... Sukeehh.. Uhhhh... Ahhhh" desah Naruto keras saat jari lentik Sasuke mengenai sweet spotnya. Seringai menghiasi wajah Sasuke, berkali-kali ia memajukan jarinya, membuat desahan Naruto memenuhi ruangan tersebut.

"Ini mungkin akan sedikit sakit, tahan ya" ucap Sasuke memeluk tubuh ramping Naruto dari belakang. Tidak ingin menghabiskan waktunya, dengan sekali hentakan ia kembali memasukkan 'penisnya' sehingga tertanam sempurna.

"Argh... sakit.. hiks.. keluarkan.." teriak Naruto kesakitan, tubuhnya menggeliat tidak nyaman di bawah Sasuke saat 'penis' Sasuke menerobosnya. Rasanya sangat sakit, seperti di tebas oleh ribuan pedang

"Tidak apa-apa, nanti akan enakan kok" ucap Sasuke menenangkan, menjilat dan memberikan kismark di pundak Naruto, berharap dengan ini bisa membuat rasa sakit di bawah sana berkurang. Dan benar saja, Naruto tampaknya mulai agak tenang setelahnya.

"Bergerak.. rasanya aneh kalau.."

Tanpa menunggu Naruto menyelesaikan perkataannya, Sasuke kembali menarik keluar 'penisnya' hingga hanya kepalanya saja yang ada di dalam dan dengan kecepatan penuh kembali menghujamkannya, begitu seterusnya. Maju mundur dengan irama yang semakin lama semakin cepat.

"Ahhnn... Uhh.. nghh... Ahhh..." desah Naruto serasa melihat bintang berputar di kepalanya. Rasa sakit yang menderanya, serasa menghilang di telan bumi dan digantikan dengan kenikmatan yang tidak bisa di jelaskan.

"Sukehh.. aku mau.."

"Aku juga.."

Tak lama kemudian, Naruto climaks diikuti oleh Sasuke beberapa saat setelahnya. Naruto merasa dirinya penuh akan Sasuke. Terbukti dari cairan putih kental yang mengalir keluar bersamaan dengan cairan merah dari rektrumnya. Namun, karena rasa kantuk dan lelah mendera Naruto, mau tidak mau ia terlelap tidur.

"Oyasumi. Dobe" ucap Sasuke yang kemudian menyusul Naruto pergi ke alam mimpi.

Di tempat lain..

"Kyaa, SasuNaru memang hot" teriak seorang gadis bersurai pink yang sedari tadi setia menonton acara live kegiatan SasuNaru, membuat kedua pemuda yang berada di sisinya mendelik kesal.

"Bisakah kau memelankan suaramu itu, Sakura" protes pemuda jabrik di sampingnya, mencoba menyelamatkan fungsi pendengarannya dengan cara menutup telinganya.

"Diam kalian, kau menggangguku" balas Sakura cuek, masih sibuk menyeka darah yang keluar dari hidungnya.

"Apa, dasar fujoshi. Gaara bantu aku"pinta Kiba dengan nada manja, sukses membuat Shikamaru dan Neji yang saat ini sedang dalam misi merasa ingin membunuh seseorang.

"Hn" balas Gaara sekenanya.

"Oh ya, kalian hampir saja membuatku kehilangan moment berhargaku. Jadi.."

"Jadi..?" beo Kiba mulai merasakan firasat buruk.

"Kalian harus menikah. Titik" ucap Sakura menyeringai, kemudian meninggalkan Gaara dan Kiba yang membatu di tempat.

OWARI / THE END

.

.

.

TIDAK! Ryu jadi mesum...

Oh, rated M nya gagal... huwa... mama tolongin Ryu... *di tendang readers karena berisik*

Oh ya, gomen buat minna atau senpai kalau ceritanya aneh,,,

Ryu memang suka rated M, tapi gak pernah bikin.. kalau baca sih sering, makaknya kalau ada beberapa penggalan kalimat yang sedikit familiar di telinga minna, jangan heran karena Ryu itu membuatnya sesuai dengan ingatan fict yang ryu baca... tetapi, ini bukan plagiat kok, hanya mengingat bagian-bagian vulgarnya aja yang sudah dari dulu ryu baca...

Akhir kata, semoga bisa membantu mengurangi stress..


End file.
